


Brotherly Bonds

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Dust and Leather [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: What will Dean do to make sure Sam is publicly his?





	Brotherly Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeAnnDisorderly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/gifts).



Sam and Dean hanging out was such a normal sight after 6 months that no one looked twice. They had announced they were stepbrothers and everyone had been happy they had been able to find each other. Even if the hands had been thinking they were a little too close they relaxed knowing that was a family bond. That was handy because they often snuck off to corners of the property to have time to talk and work together. 

Dean had been working with a lawyer Mr. Bradford on paperwork to officially make Sam a partner of the Ranch and as a brother, he has more rights than he would if they were married. Dean had been working in secret with the Lawyer because he didn’t want to get Sam’s hopes up if he wasn’t going to be able to work it out. He was so excited to tell Sam, but he had to get the final papers drawn up. He was not sure exactly how to break this to Sam. He wanted them to be official in the eyes of their friends, family, and co-workers. It couldn’t look too romantic because then everyone might wonder if the brother thing was a lie. A celebration was in order but how it looked to others was important. He was thinking of asking Judy to help. He hadn’t told anyone about the lawyer and the paperwork. He thought he would have to plan most of it himself to keep the secret. He was so deep in thought he didn’t hear the boots of his love sneaking up on him.

Sam loves the look on Dean’s face when he is thinking. He has a squinting stare and his tongue peaks out between his teeth. He almost feels bad about what he is about to do. He sucks on his pinky finger and then sticks in Dean’s left ear. 

“What the fuck?” Dean is startled out of his thoughts by a finger in his ear. He turns to see Sam doubled over laughing.

“Your face is priceless.” Sam gasps between fits of giggles. 

“You are not funny, and you will pay for this.” Dean is trying to keep his angry face on, but Sam’s sheer joy makes him crack a smile.

Dean chases Sam around the barn and tackles him on a bale of hay rubbing the hay in Sam’s face. They laugh and roll around making the horses whinny and stomp a bit. They are trying to catch their breath as Bobby comes in and looks at them rolling his eyes.

“If you two idjits are done goofing off we have work to do around here.” Bobby is grinning, but he does get tired of chasing them around. They act like children all the time and while it can be cute it is also frustrating. He has been worried that somehow, they will be found out and he doesn’t want them to be hurt any more than they already have. He puts on a brave face but following them around is more about watching out for them than getting them back to work.

“Sorry Bobby but this ass started it.” Dean sticks his tongue out at Sam and laughs at his shocked face.

“Me?! You were the one rubbing hay in my hair.” Sam loves this brother bonding mixed with sexual tension. He saves up the loving warmth from their play for their time together alone. He shakes off the sex thoughts, so they can work without a tent in his pants.

“We need to get over to help out the other hands with the new barn.” Bobby walks out mumbling to himself.

“I think he has hit a new level of cranky. He has been so busy following us he isn’t keeping up with anything else. Judy has pitched in, but we need to get him calmed down before he has a heart attack.” Dean has so much love in his heart for Bobby and he is beginning to worry about him.

“He is just being protective. I just wish we could make him understand he doesn’t have to be. We are careful, and I don’t hear any rumblings from the other hands.” Sam is pretty sure they are flying under the radar. He hasn’t heard anything from his parents since they left, and his guard is down. He is optimistic about their future.

“Don’t worry it will all work out for the best.” Dean wants so much to spill the beans, but he wants to surprise him in the most public way possible.

They head off to help with the barn and the day passes quickly. They head in to shower up for dinner and Dean gets a phone call he takes out behind the house, so Sam doesn’t hear. He doesn’t think about Judy in the kitchen working on dinner.

“Mr. Bradford I can’t thank you enough for all your help. I want to make this a public announcement and have him sign in front of others. Is that possible?” Dean is dreaming of Sam’s huge eyes wet with tears as he signs over his life to this Ranch and Dean.

“Mr. Winchester you can do that any way you want as long as you have a notary with you, so we can make it official right away. I want to make sure we get it filed properly without too much delay.” He is pleased to be able to help such a prominent businessman in the community. Mr. Winchester has been a delight to deal with and he has been taking riding lessons at their Ranch for a while so he knows he is a very kind and hardworking man.

“Great then I think if we are ready I want the paperwork here next Saturday whenever you can and if you want to stay for the party you are more than welcome. Just give me a call when you have the papers and we will get this done.” Dean is so excited as he gets off the call he almost doesn’t see Judy in the doorway with a sly grin. He jumps and almost drops his phone blushing.

“Dean, we are having a party?” Judy knows this man so well she is pretty sure she knows why. She hopes anyway.

“Yes, but you can’t say anything. This is a big secret and I don’t want Sam to know.” He is looking into the room hoping Sam is not close enough to hear.

“Don’t worry about me Dean I can keep secrets trust me. Let me guess, you are making Sam a partner on the Ranch?” She watches Dean’s face like a hawk and sees his eyes widen and his gasp. She is so excited too.

“How did you know? Yes, that is the plan. He is legally my brother, but we had to do some work to prove it, so it would be legally binding. He will have rights to this ranch he couldn’t have if we did it another way. He and I can be in each other’s lives without too much question. I just worry Sam’s dad could cause some trouble. My lawyer said that he can’t prove anything that we won’t already prove with the papers. We also wrote in that his family is not legally going to be able to inherit it if he were to die before me or with me.” Dean had worked hard to make sure that the Ranch would be able to be given to Judy and Bobby or their family should he and Sam die. That was the part of the surprise he wouldn’t give away. That was for private after the party.

“Looks like you thought of everything but who the best party planner is in this county.” Judy is giving him her evil stare because she is the best and loves to plan events. She has been the go-to planner for weddings in the area because she is calm, tough, and easy to get along with.

“I wasn’t sure how to get you on board without spilling the beans. I want this to be for the Ranch hands and their families. I don’t mind inviting close neighbors, but the rest of the town does not need to be invited. This is a way to celebrate my brother being here and a part of this Ranch. I think since everyone loves him it will be a welcome way to enjoy this in a public way.” Dean knows every man and woman on his Ranch and is sure this will be a welcome way to blow off some steam.

“Ok I get it and I can get things here in time for this, but it will be close. I am sure I can do a barbeque roast and that should do to feed us all. I think this will be great fun. I will run it all by you once I am done getting It together, so you can approve.” She hugs Dean and heads back to serve dinner while her mind runs a mile a minute making lists. She is so happy that Dean has the sense to make Sam his officially even if most folks won’t know the truth.

Dinner is fun and lively as Judy jokes and seems to be glowing. Sam is feeling very grounded and relaxed here. He can’t believe he finally found a family and home that makes him this happy. He is half worried his dad will be back to make him miserable but so far nothing. His mom has sent him short letters saying she is doing fine and that dad doesn’t talk about him anymore. She thinks maybe he is not going to want anything to do with Sam ever again. She is doing her best to keep in touch, but he can tell she is worried about his dad finding out, so he doesn’t usually send much back to keep her from having to hide it. He calls mostly just so she can get away from him for a bit.  
They finish up their pie and Sam and Dean head to the front porch to relax and sip some coffee. They have taken to holding hands because the porch is dark, and the place is empty of people by this time.

“I think we might need to have a good old-fashioned hoedown here next weekend.” Dean is looking at the stars with his best blank face while he watches Sam from the corner of his eye.

“I guess so. I have never been to one of those. Does it involve dancing?” Sam is nervously trying to think if he could pull off dancing and with other people to keep up appearances.

“Well traditionally it does but I am not a dancer. I will have something for those that do.” Dean is glad that Sam has distracted himself with the dancing.

“I ask because I am not good at it. I also don’t want you to get upset if a lady asks me and I have to dance with her.” Sam hates the thought of dancing with anyone but Dean.

“I hadn’t thought of that. No, of course, I wouldn’t mind I know the image we need to show. I also enjoy what goes on in the dark.” Dean waggles his eyebrows at Sam and is instantly hard at the lust he sees there. He rubs himself through his jeans as he sees Sam’s eyes watch him. His mouth is open, and he is breathing hard.

“Do you want to watch?” Dean licks his lips and rubs harder.

“Is it safe here?” Sam doesn’t want to move. He is aching from how fast he got hard and how his pants are getting uncomfortable. He wants to watch Dean so bad.

“The house is dark, and you know they flee when they think we are being romantic.” Dean grins as he frees his thick cock from his pants. He hears Sam gasp as he realizes Dean was going commando today.

Sam groans as he rubs himself then Dean’s voice is low and makes him jump.

“No bad boy you don’t get to touch yourself. Hands on the arms of your chair and I will stop if you do that again.” Dean is slowly sliding his hand up and down his cock. He smiles at the whimper Sam makes but he puts his arms on the chair and shifts to try for friction somehow. Dean decides he will allow that at least.

“If you are a good boy you can tell me what to do later.” Dean moans as he sees Sam’s cock jumping in his jeans. He feels uses his pre-come to slick himself up, but he reaches out a hand to Sam.

“Spit.” His cock jumps as Sam spits in his palm and moans as Dean rubs it in as he strokes his shaft. He uses his other hand to pinch his nipples. He moans low in his throat as he sees Sam shift and he suddenly wants to have Sam deep inside him. He rubs faster twisting as he reaches the head of his cock. He groans as he is building up his orgasm. Sam’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips as he imagines sucking Dean off.

Dean closes his eyes as he feels the wave crashing over him and he grunts coming on his hand as he imagines being filled by Sam’s long cock later. He pants and watches as Sam is so hard and must be miserable. 

“Let’s get to bed.” Dean whispers and goes to tuck himself in. Sam reaches over and grabs his creamy hand and licks all the yummy juices from it. Dean grunts and even though he is young his cock can’t get hard again so fast. Once Sam is done he gets himself tucked and they head off to the barn at a fast pace. Sam can’t wait to be inside Dean. He doesn’t think he has been harder or slicker in his underwear than now. 

Once in their loft, Sam pulls Dean in for a deep wet kiss. They are undressing each other quickly and Sam rubs his hard cock against Dean’s hip needing friction. Dean pushes back groaning into the kiss as he feels some life returning to his cock. Sam pulls back panting and puts on his most wicked grin.

“Now it is your turn. I want you on your knees ass in the air and face on the ground. No touching of yourself or I will stop.” Sam twitches at the thought of Dean so vulnerable and open for his pleasure.

Dean nods and quickly gets in position panting and watching Sam. He can’t wait to see what is in store for him.

Sam gets down behind him and licks across Dean’s pink hole. Dean wiggles and moans wanting more. Sam smiles as he gets some of his pre-come on his finger and uses it to rub around Dean’s hole. He then slowly slides his finger into the first knuckle feeling Dean shift wanting more. He pulls the finger out and dribbles a line of spit on the quivering hole. He uses his finger again and goes in a little deeper letting Dean adjust and whimper wanting more and deeper. Sam loves making Dean crazy. He uses a second finger and slides it in feeling the fluttering and Dean trying to push back.

“Be still you will get all that you want my love.” Dean whimpers again but stops moving. He trusts Sam and loves a slow buildup.

Sam smiles and adds a third finger going slowly in and out of Dean. He is stroking his long cock with his free hand but not too much. He doesn’t want to end this too early. He grins as he reaches between Dean’s legs to tease his thick cock. Dean jumps and moans louder. He is in heaven, but he needs Sam inside him soon. Sam loves the feel of Dean’s cock it is so hard already even after his orgasm on the porch. Dean is slick already as well. Sam sucks his fingers tasting Dean’s pre-come with a groan as he slides his fingers in and out faster. Dean is groaning and shivering he wants to move back on Sam’s fingers and fuck into the hand on his cock. Sam can’t stand it any longer and he uses his lube to get his cock nice and slick. He lines up and thrusts deep inside Dean in one stroke. They both moan each other’s names as they begin a rhythm. Sam is holding back to make this last longer and Dean is so full and happy. Sweaty skin slipping and sliding together. They are both getting close again and Sam goes harder and faster. Dean is calling out Sam over and over like a prayer. Sam reaches around and pumps Dean’s hard cock once before Dean locks up around Sam’s cock and he has a dry orgasm with a twitching cock. Dean bites his lip, so he doesn’t scream. His clenching around Sam’s cock makes Sam come hard buried deep inside Dean. He whispers Dean’s name as he works them through the orgasm. They collapse in a heap of arms and legs on their pallet. They are glowing and happy. This bonding almost feels like a melding of souls. They both fall asleep with smiles.

The next week goes by fast with so much work to do that Dean barely has time to coordinate with Judy to get the party ready. He even must take a trip into town on a lunch break to invite the notary from the post office. Karen Flat is a middle-aged bored woman that loves to see Dean. He used all his charm to invite her and told her he would save her a dance. Dean makes a mental note to tell Sam beforehand, so he doesn’t get surprised. Dean, of course, forgets because a mare had gotten caught on a fence when he got back. Friday afternoon comes, and Dean must rush around checking every detail before calling Mr. Bradford to make sure the papers would be done on time. They will be, and Mr. Bradford will be at the party ready for the surprise. Dean goes to pick up a present for Sam that can be shared later in private. He decided on a Signet type ring that was like a family symbol they would be able to wear but not on the ring finger. It will be a quiet way to show their bond but in an open but not married kind of way. He is nervous because Sam is so important to him and he wants more than anything to make him happy. 

Saturday night comes, and all is beautiful, and everyone has an air of excitement. The hands and families invited knew something was up because Dean never had parties. They figured it was about Sam and they were happy because he was a wonderful addition to the ranch. Judy has worked extra hard with Bobby’s help the food smells amazing. Dean greets all the guests and keeps an eye on Sam as he walks around and dances a little with a few young girls that have crushes. He loves the sweet way Sam is kind to them but not encouraging. They need a front of availability. Dean is in his favorite button-down shirt of green to accent his eyes. He has on dress pants because he wanted to make this special and he knows it will drive Sam wild. Boots, of course, complete the look and his face when he is happy glows and he is even more handsome.  
Sam is in red and black flannel with an undershirt of white. He went with his normal jeans because he doesn’t know what will happen and he was surprised to see Dean dressed up a little. He shrugs it off as he relaxes and entertains his coworkers and their families. He is a natural at making people relaxed and feels good. He has a couple dances and when he sees Dean dancing with Karen from the Post Office he is kind of shocked. She is not someone he would think Dean would dance with. She kisses Dean’s cheek when they are done and Dean blushes bowing to her and laughing. Sam feels a little trickle down his spine. Could all this be a way to announce a fake marriage for cover? Dean had seemed nervous and avoided Sam a little more than usual. Some cold sweat forms on Sam’s skin and he suddenly wants to be alone. He turns and excuses himself into the house, so he can pace without being watched. The house is off limits for the party so Sam is sure he won’t be found. He tries to calm himself because Dean would have told him if he was doing that. He doesn’t want to cry but he feels the tears. He is being silly he is sure but what if he isn’t.

Dean gets done dancing with Karen and sighs hoping he can talk to Sam. He forgot to warn him about that, but he is sure Sam will understand. He gets stopped by Mr. Bradford who has all the papers and is willing to witness but he is not much for parties, so he asks for it to happen soon. Dean nods and looks for Sam. He doesn’t see him anywhere in the yard. He asks a few people casually and no one has seen him for a bit. He is beginning to panic when he catches a shadow going by the window in the house and heads for the front door. 

“Hey Sam, are you here?” Dean is so nervous now that the time is here.

“Dean, what is going on?” Sam is red-faced and anxious.

“I just wanted to ask you to come and hear my speech.” Dean is smiling but his stomach is in knots. Sam looks angry and he doesn’t know what is going on.

“I am not sure that is a good idea.” Sam turns his back to Dean because he can’t bear to see his face when he tells him.

“Well trust me it is it involves you.” Dean walks up in full panic now. What is Sam upset about?

“I see, well fine then lead the way but don’t expect me to be happy.” Sam puts on a smile, but Dean knows it isn’t a real one.

Dean nods and hopes Sam will calm down in a minute. They head out to the porch and Dean nods to Mr. Bradford and Karen to come over. He rings the bell on the porch for silence and as all eyes turn to him he takes a few deep breaths.

“Good Evening folks. I am so glad you are all here to help me celebrate. You all know Sam here and that he is my brother. I didn’t know about him and now that I do I am so glad we met. The family is important here and I know all of you are my family too. To make this all official I am making Sam here a full partner in this ranch and he will take over if anything happens to me. I had to work on the paperwork for a while and jump through a lot of hoops but thanks to Mr. Bradford it is official. We are going to sign in front of you all to witness this happy moment.” Whooping, hollering, and clapping come from all over and the joy was genuine for everyone here. Dean turns to Sam and sees tears in his eyes and his mouth open. That is so beautiful to Dean. He hugs Sam hard and puts all his love in it.

Sam is so shocked he almost can’t breathe. He is a partner in this ranch. He is legally bound to this place that has made him so happy. He goes through the signing, pictures, and congratulations with numbness. He had expected Dean to announce an engagement. He was blown away that Dean managed all this just for him. The rest of the night is a blur as they dance and drink with the guests. They don’t spend much time together but they both know when it all winds down they can relax and talk about this big step.  
Dean is so happy he is buzzing. He saw exactly how surprised Sam was. He also saw how relieved he was. Dean needs to find out what Sam was upset about later. Karen was disappointed that Dean didn’t pay her much attention. He was seen dancing with so many women that she didn’t worry it was anything but him being an eligible bachelor. All the hands were so happy to have another boss that they respected and enjoyed working for. Dean spends a lot of time hearing Sam’s praises from his co-workers and that is music to his ears. 

Judy and Bobby are in heaven working and celebrating this wonderful bond that Dean and Sam have. They think of them as lovers, not brothers because the love they have is more than brotherly it is like soulmates. Bobby was surprised but not really because he knew Dean wanted to do a gesture that would bind them in public but keep their secret. This was the perfect way in his eyes. He is proud of these boys he thinks of as sons. He is beaming for the rest of the night and even sweeps Judy up for a quick dance that makes her giggle like a girl. Bobby thinks that he might want to do that for her more often. They clean up together as they see Sam and Dean walk towards the barn after the last guest left. They feel like a peace has fallen over this place and it is a wonderful thing.

Sam and Dean are laying naked in the candlelight after making love. They were tender and slow celebrating their night that is almost like a wedding night. Dean kisses Sam and goes to his pants and brings back a bag.

“I have one last surprise for you, my love. These rings are not wedding bands, but they are signet rings we can wear to show pride in our ranch.” Dean pulls out a gold ring with a big square place that shows an outline of a horse in black on the gold and the letters WBR over the horse’s flank.

“It stands for Winchester Brother Ranch. I don’t want to change the name legally, but that is what I think of it as. Do you like it?” Dean had made sure to size Sam’s hand and it fits perfectly on his right ring finger.

“Dean it is beautiful. I can’t believe you gave me the honor of co-owning this ranch with you. I was worried you were going to announce a fake engagement to cover up for us. I saw you dancing with Karen.” Sam looked at the horse carving with awe. He feels like he could explode from happiness.

“Oh, that is what was eating at you. No silly we won’t go that far unless we see trouble. Even then I would rather sell it all and move away than put you through any pain.” Dean traces his fingers along Sam’s jawline. The feel and rasping sound from the stubble is all Dean can concentrate on. He has been waiting for this time alone with Sam. 

“You are distracting me, but I like it.” Sam leans in and touches his lips to Dean’s. The soft rub of skin is so sweet it makes them both aching for more. 

Sam takes the lead and turns his head to deepen the kiss. He is in heaven just feeling every part of Dean’s soft pillow like lips. Nothing exists at this moment but their touches. Dean is running his thumb absently up and down Sam’s back. He is trying to melt his body into Sam’s. His knees are getting shaky by the time they separate for air. They pant as they look into each other’s lust blown eyes. Sam is drinking in every line and hair on Dean’s face. He has this familiar sight memorized but he does it anyway because this handsome face is his and he loves him. Dean watches Sam’s eyes feeling the love and knows deep in his heart that this was the right thing to do. They will have a long happy life together here. He has made sure of that now. With Bobby and Judy to watch over them, they can stay safe with their secret. This night has bonded them together and Dean can’t think of anything he has ever wanted more. Soon they will move into the house proper for good. No more barn loft but they will have fun there from time to time. The future is theirs and they have work to do.


End file.
